bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Dragon
( )' | env=Warm Plains | org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, Pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:5 | cr2=Challenge Rating:7 | cr3=Challenge Rating:9 | cr4=Challenge Rating:11 | cr5=Challenge Rating:14 | cr6=Challenge Rating:16 | cr7=Challenge Rating:19 | cr8=Challenge Rating:21 | cr9=Challenge Rating:22 | cr10=Challenge Rating:24 | cr11=Challenge Rating:25 | cr12=Challenge Rating:27 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=9–10 | adv2=12–13 | adv3=15–16 | adv4=18–19 | adv5=21–22 | adv6=24–25 | adv7=27–28 | adv8=30–31 | adv9=33–34 | adv10=36–37 | adv11=39–40 | adv12=42+ | la=Wyrmling +4; Very Young +5; Young +6; Others — }} *Can also cast Cleric Spells and those from the Law, Luck, and Good domains as arcane spells. On hatching, a Gold Dragon’s scales are dark yellow with golden metallic flecks. The flecks get larger as the Dragon matures until, at the Adult stage, the scales are completely golden. Gold Dragons’ faces are bewhiskered and sagacious; as they age, their pupils fade until the eyes resemble pools of molten gold. COMBAT Gold Dragons usually parley before fighting. When conversing with intelligent creatures, they use Intimidate and Sense Motive to gain the upper hand. In combat, they employ Bless and their Luck Bonus; older dragons use their luck bonus at the start of each day. They make heavy use of spells in combat. Among their favorites are Cloudkill, Delayed Blast Fireball, Fire Shield, Globe of Invulnerability, Maze, Sleep, Slow, and Stinking Cloud. Breath Weapon (Su): A gold dragon has two types of breath weapon, a cone of fire and a cone of weakening gas. Creatures within a cone of weakening gas must succeed on a Fortitude save or take 1 point of Strength damage per age category of the dragon. Alternate Form (Su): A Gold Dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. This ability functions as a Polymorph spell cast on itself at its Caster Level, except that the Dragon does not regain Hit Points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The Dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Water Breathing (Ex): A Gold Dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged (the cone of fire becomes a cone of superheated steam underwater). Luck Bonus (Sp): Once per day an Adult or older Gold Dragon can touch a gem, usually one embedded in the Dragon’s hide, and enspell it to bring good luck. As long as the Dragon carries the gem, it and every good creature in a 10-foot radius per age category of the Dragon receives a +1 luck bonus on all Saving Throws and similar rolls, as for a Stone of Good Luck. If the Dragon gives an enspelled gem to another creature, only that bearer gets the bonus. The effect lasts 1d3 hours plus 3 hours per age category of the Dragon but ends if the gem is destroyed. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Detect Gems (Sp): An Old or older Gold Dragon can use this ability three times per day. This is a Divination effect similar to a Detect Magic spell, except that it finds only gems. The dragon can scan a 60-degree arc each Round: By concentrating for 1 Round it knows if there are any gems within the arc; 2 rounds of concentration reveal the exact number of gems; and 3 rounds reveal their exact location, type, and value. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd level spell. Other Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—''Bless'' (Juvenile or older); 1/day—''Geas/Quest'' (Old or older), Sunburst (Ancient or older), Foresight (Great Wyrm). Skills: Disguise, Heal, and Swim are considered Class skills for Gold Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Metallic Dragons